Pepper
Pepper is a mutt puppy who first appeared in "The K9 Kid." Profile Through that her exact breed is unknown, she appears to be a mutt. Pepper wanted more then anything to be a police dog. When she arrived at Shelter 17, she quickly gained the help of the Pound Puppies in achieving her dream. After being turned away from the academy by Sarge, Pepper sought to prove herself at the upcoming police dog expo. During her training, she saw what she thought was a crime in progress, but it turned out to be the police Lieutenant's son, Charlie. Depressed over getting an innocent boy in trouble, Pepper questioned whether she had what it took to be a police dog. She then met Charlie again, and helped him to capture some bike thieves. She was then adopted by Charlie, with both the Lieutenant and Sarge saying she would make a great police dog one day. Pepper later made an appearance in "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve," alongside other pups whom the Pound Puppies had helped find owners. Pepper's most recent appearance was in "It's Elementary My Dear Pup Club", in which she helped the pup club clear the name of a boy named Chucky who was accused of being a troublemaker at his school. During this episode, she is shown to be more mature than her fellow puppies and is a lot more serious, showing she has had a lot of experience thanks to the training from Sarge and her owners. Trivia Pepper is the only puppy, besides Rebound, to appear in all three seasons. Some people in fandom believed many years ago that she was an LGBT character due to a leaked article saying so. But this was denied later by the producers of the show. Gallery Angry Pepper.png ImagesCABUNWUF.jpg|Pepper with Freddie and Taboo, meeting Ralph in "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve." char_74247.jpg Pepper.png Pepper2.png Pepper3.png Pepper4.png Pepper5.png Pepper in action.png|Oh, it's on! Pepper9.png Pepper8.png Pepper7.png|Dogs don't approve of litter- you shouldn't, either. Pepper6.png Pepper16.png Pepper15.png Pepper14.png Pepper13.png|"I'm getting too old for this nonsense." Pepper12.png Pepper11.png Pepper10.png|Pepper teaching other pups a lesson. Pepper9.png Pepper26.png Pepper25.png Pepper24.png Pepper23.png Pepper22.png Pepper21.png Pepper20.png Pepper19.png Pepper18.png Pepper17.png Cute Pepper.png Pepper35.png Pepper34.png Pepper33.png Pepper32.png Pepper31.png Pepper30.png Pepper29.png Pepper28.png Pepper27.png Pepper44.png Pepper43.png Pepper42.png Pepper41.png Pepper40.png Pepper39.png Pepper38.png Pepper37.png Pepper36.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 9.png|Could Pepper be an auxiliary for the Super Secret Pup Club? Pepper and Secret Pup Club 8.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 7.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 6.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 5.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 4.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 3.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 2.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club.png Pepper46.png Pepper45.png Pepper51.png Pepper50.png Pepper49.png Pepper48.png Pepper47.png Pepper65.png Pepper64.png Pepper63.png Pepper62.png Pepper61.png Pepper60.png Pepper59.png Pepper58.png Pepper57.png Pepper56.png Pepper55.png Pepper54.png Pepper53.png Pepper52.png Pepper66.png We found that marker.png Yike.png I meet you there, Super Secret Pup Club.png Way to go, Patches.png What is that laughing sound of it.png Pepper.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Featured Articles